Solars' Flare: Music To My Ears
by Zuperbuu
Summary: New recruit Solarflare becomes the center of attention in the Decepticons when Starscream discovers a fairly odd but useful ability within him. When word gets out, Soundwave becomes equally interested and seeks to possess this power. M FOR STRONG YAOI


MUSIC TO MY EARS

The chime of a glass, the ring of a bell, the beat of a pulse, the screams of the terrified or the crunching of bones. No matter the sound, noise or tingle of notes, Soundwave understood it.  
>His language was music; he knew nothing more injury-healing than sound. He was, to himself and his Casseticons, the God of Music. There were, however, sounds that tickled his circuits that he couldn't quite understand why. Sounds that, in the few times he heard them, exposed a possible weakness within him.<br>Solarflares voice was one sound he couldn't understand; as on the eyes Soundwave saw him as a thriving man of genius, but when he deactivated his optic sensors and listened, he imagined someone totally different. The strange circuitry of Solarflare meant that although he was technically male, he had the spirit of a female and along with that spirit, the manners and even certain sounds that only a Female Decepticon could ever make. It was on one fateful occasion of spying on Starscream engaging in what others call 'playtime' with Solarflare, that Soundwave realised something; that he didn't fully understand sound quite like he had thought. That there were some things he had never heard before. And the short time he heard them, he felt something within him grow. A longing, for something he wasn't quite sure of.  
>Could he wish to possess Solarflare as his own, knowing all too well that Megatron had his own sights set on him? It was, truly, bitter oil in his mouth. His desires for power, being overridden by such a frivolous thing called 'feelings' and the neediness for companionship. If fate where not so unkind to him in the past, perhaps he would have been a totally different Decepticon. But like all the others in the ranks, he sensed a change in the air, a movement in the sounds and a battle in his Spark. Someone, somewhere and at some point will have to take down a force greater than even Devastator; Megatron, ruled out of this picture, left many Decepticons feeling uneasy. That was where Solarflare came into the picture; he soothed their pains, eased their thoughts and made them feel valuable.<br>As likely as it may seem that the Decepticons where changing for the best because of Solarflare, it was in fact a stalemate, as on one side he made everyone calmer to one another...yet his presence also surfaced strong rivalries over wooing him, along with powerful battles to dominate challengers. There was, however, only two Decepticons who truly reaped the benefits of Solarflares presence, and that was the SparkMates Starscream and forced-SparkMate, Megatron. As for Soundwave, here he was, standing with the being who claims 'he owns' Solarflare, unable to put up some form of fight against him.

_"Soundwave, take Starscream out to Siren and finish the preparations for our little show."_

_'Preparations for Starscreams burial' _Soundwave hoped, but he knew all too well that Megatron had his uses for Starscream, including keeping Solarflare in check. The old game of 'Cat & Mouse' between Megatron and Starscream had only stepped up a notch with the introduction of that precious cheese. Everyone knows the old saying of 'the cornered mouse will attack the cat', but when cheese is involved it quickly changes to 'the mouse who stole the cheese will be killed by the cat'.  
>The sight of Solarflare, or <em>Flare<em> as those who have certain...feelings...for him say, leave Soundwave feeling confused as to why his imagination runs wild. On various missions alongside him, he wouldn't say a word. He'd just listen, and listen, and listen.  
>As relaxed as Soundwave was under the 'sirens call' of Solarflare, he wanted to hear something else from the Triple-Changer. Something he'd never admit, not even to his Casseticons. He wanted to hear Flare make those noises again, only next time, under his control.<p>

"Soundwave and Starscream are making preparations for a new Sound System which could hypnotise an entire city who hear it's songs" Rumble explained, tilting his head at Eclipse who was sat nearby watching the final steps of the machines construction, "Megatron named the System Siren, 'cause it lures humanoids hypnotically towards it and extra layers of sound make them slaves to the Decepticons. Soundwave came up with the idea, isn't it something?" Eclipse was too busy scowling at Starscream to pay much attention and only caught somewhat half of what his Circuit Buddy, Rumble, said.  
>Eclipse was in no way angry with Starscream for what he had done to Megatron in the past, but was more-so sickened that he had shown weakness for another being. Even at his young age, Eclipse saw emotions for another besides hatred or loyalty as a huge flaw, and believed they should be discarded from all beings. This is possibly a belief his creator (or father as he calls him) Shockwave taught him; loyalty and logic rule all else. But being mentally challenged against the other Decepticons, Eclipse only had rage and loyalty to run on.<br>Whilst Rumble remained hidden inside a dumpster (with his head poking out) Eclipse was openly sat on a fence looking into the Scrap Yard where the machine was being built, making no effort at all to hide from the two bigger Decepticons sight. "What does this machine do to Autobots?" Eclipse asked turning his gaze away from Starscream to prevent himself from bringing up this morning's Energon "Only Soundwave knows, and he won't tell anyone. Not even Megatron." Rumble replied. It was indeed true that, although an undying servant to Megatron, Soundwave had to keep a few secrets from even him. Megatron, who understands why the effects of the Siren Machine should remain a secret from the Autobots, also understands why Soundwave won't say what it will do to their enemies. As he himself put it "_Even the Autobots have eyes and ears everywhere, it's best to just trust than to have them find out and ruin everything._"  
>It came to the attention of Megatron that Soundwave was working on more than just The Siren, but he trusted his loyal servants work and valued his need for privacy. He was however growing more aware that in a group meeting, that Soundwave shifted his gaze towards Solarflare on several occasions, and that he would offer him protection should he be about to recharge in the sunlight. At first, the leader thought nothing of it, and shrugged it off as just Soundwave taking precautions on his behalf. But recent events started to itch Megatrons wiring, and he couldn't help but ask Soundwave what he thought of Solarflare and his behaviour.<br>Soundwave, being known as the rather stoic Decepticon, just said he was a valuable asset to the Decepticons, and that he was just making sure he didn't bring himself under any unnecessary dangers.  
>Rumble and Eclipse where also growing curious as to why Soundwave was growing more concerned for Solarflares safety, when in the past he just shrugged him off and was happy to attempt blackmail. Soundwave refusing to show Megatron what he had filmed, along with <em>erasing<em> the footage before Megatron could force it out of him, further raised their suspicions of Soundwave having closet feelings. And so, being the 'honourable' Decepticons that they are, they chose to spy on Soundwave for Megatron.  
>Rumble was unable to get information out of Soundwave even as his closest friend (or 'brother' if you want to call their relationship that), so it had already been decided that openly asking him questions would lead to dead ends.<br>"Megatron wants us to go check out the Laboratory for any of Soundwaves 'personal' projects, so either we sit here and watch him or go there and snoop around while he's busy." Rumble suggested, removing himself from his hiding spot and scooting into a nearby alleyway. Eclipse hopped from his seat on the fence to Rumble and transformed into his Bugatti mode, opening the door on Rumbles side "Well what are we waiting for? Get in!" Rumble, being a frisky little Decepticon, decided to slide over Eclipses bonnet and enter through the closed door instead "Burn baby, burn!" he cheered as Eclipse revved his engine and screeching his tires, zoomed onto the street and past an all too familiar police car before heading onto the freeway. The vehicle revved its engine and sounded its sirens, before pursuing Eclipse.  
>"This is Prowl, come in Ironhide, I have two Decepticons driving at blazing speeds on the freeway heading north-bound. It looks to me like it's that young punk Eclipse and his little buddy Rumble again, I'm in pursuit." The Police car explained, a crackle from his radio sounded the in-coming response "I read ya Prowl, me and some of the guys have a nice surprise for these two punks that'll help slow 'em down for ya. Ironhide out." Upon the final crackle of the communication ending, Prowl excels further, almost reaching Eclipses rear bumper.<br>"Oh no you don't!" Prowl taunted, using all in his power to keep up his pace, but is still unable to get close enough to attack Eclipse off the road, as the sheer power in his Bugatti form make normal pursuits impossible. "Oh yes I do, Auto-DORK!" Screeching his tires to pass traffic and avoid Prowl ramming his rear bumper, Eclipse increases the distance between himself and the pursuing Autobot. "Lemme help out buddy...hey Autobot! Here's a present for ya!" Rumble mocked, leaning from the side window and knocking passing cars backwards and into Prowls path. Prowl transforms, putting on his breaks, to catch the cars and stop any injuries to the humans inside.  
>"Oh yeah, eat our dust Autobots! Nobot can catch Eclipse!" Rumble taunted. Suddenly at that moment Eclipse runs over a hidden spike trap which causes his tires to burst, causing him to spin out of control across the road, slamming into the side wall and right into the feet of Wheeljack and Ironhide "AGH. MY FEET" Eclipse whined "Why'd you have to do that? My feet...my paintjob..." Ironhide grasps the Bugatti and pins him to the floor, preventing transformation "You're busted, little Decepti-creep!"<p>

Returning to the machine and those building it, Soundwave and Starscream remain none the wiser about what has just happened.  
>As Starscream raises a cable to connect to its proper place, he stops and examines it; one might put the debate across that Starscream was only after thrills and information from Solarflare rather than anything emotional, but none can deny the fact that Starscream felt a strong need to be with him. Soundwave, who was welding with a blowtorch, stops his duties and pokes his head around the machine to see Starscream fiddling with the cable "Back to work, slag." He ordered coldly.<br>The sheer bitterness from Soundwaves voice made Starscream pout, throwing the cable at Soundwave and unplugging several more, thereby disassembling the machine "This isn't fair! You and Megatron don't see the great things me and Flare can achieve!" he whined as he pulled out more wires and cables.  
>Not for many, many years (millions) had Starscream 'bitched' so much and even for someone else. The loss of Jetfire had made him bitch at his associates back in his days as a scientist, and at that point in time when he did it was simply cursing and blaming others for what was often his own mistakes. But the issue with Jetfire exposed the true machine within him; he literally tore other Cybertronians apart should they openly discuss what happened to Jetfire, especially those who blamed Starscream for it, and was often the cause of many brawls until he finally got some help in controlling his anger. This, however, was something totally different. This wasn't a friend, a Circuit Buddy, or an associate...this was a SparkMate. And Solarflare could only ever have 3 different SparkMates in his life, so he had to choose them carefully. But for Megatron to openly become Solarflares second SparkMate, without his consent, filled Starscream with blind fury.<br>Would it be that a third would surface, to blow him and Megatron out of the picture? He certainly dreaded it; for it is Solarflares decision alone who becomes his 'lover', no matter who was his first or who was the strongest. He would only choose one who truly understood him, and cared about him. And Starscream was all too aware of Soundwaves intentions to possibly become the third and final SparkMate, and he did not like having him as competition.  
>It was bad enough for Megatron to be his challenger; but if Soundwave was in the picture he was certain that Megatron would obtain the dominance, as his loyal servant Soundwave would never try to keep something his 'master' wanted.<br>Soundwave, casually, approached the enraged Starscream and firmly slapped him across the face. "Stop complaining. Work. We can talk about that problem later." Starscream pouting once again and rubbed his sore cheek, then began muttering to himself as he repaired the damage he just caused.  
>It wasn't long before the machine was finally finished, and Soundwave made it clear to Starscream that he wasn't going anywhere without his supervision. He didn't enjoy playing babysitter to him, but it was Megatrons orders and he made it clear to Soundwave that they had to be followed no matter the costs.<br>"I'm going to go see Flare; I've not seen him for nearly a week." Starscream whined, Soundwaves response was as cold as all his other gestures...a stare, folded arms, a heavy sigh followed by the answer "_Denied._" However in this case, the answer was different, which greatly surprised Starscream "Fine, but I'm coming with you."  
>Ever since Solarflares arrival to Earth everything was changing within the Decepticons, their manners, their behaviour, even their combat. Was it for the better, or the worst? Nobody, Nobot, was certain. What was clear was that Soundwave wasn't going with Starscream to keep an eye on him; he was going to see Solarflare himself. Normally Screamer would protest, but if he just let Soundwave tag along he wouldn't get a beating or any lectures from Megatron. So the duo set off, with Soundwave leaving Ravage and Frenzy to guard the Siren.<p>

Solarflare wasn't hard to find; he had been ordered to stand outside and refill Energon Cubes for a whole week, and standing still all that time with nothing to do had taken its toll on him. He had fallen asleep (gone Offline) whilst stood up, and was likely going to be excited to see someone else other than the droids who stored away his Energon Cubes.  
>With Starscream being the first to touchdown, it wasn't long after that Solarflare had awakened, and responded with a very feminine squeak of joy. The squeak made Starscream squint from the noise, whilst Soundwave happily registered it as it was intended to be "Screamer! It felt like millennia since I last saw you, I was starting to think Megs had scared you away—" a sudden kiss from Starscream halted the Triple-Changer from continuing, as both their lips met Soundwave stepped in and pulled Starscream from his prey.<br>Pouting at the disturbance, he attempted to force Soundwave off the Sky Platform and into retreating, but was kept at bay by a hefty grapple in retaliation from the Head of Communications "Talk, but don't touch." Soundwave ordered coldly, putting himself directly between Solarflare and Starscream. The Triple-Changer placed his hands on his hips, leaned forwards at Soundwave and began poking him in the torso "You won't mind me touching you then, will you?" he teased, causing Soundwave to grunt and step aside, allowing the two SparkMates to fondle each other a short while "Just this once, only because we where friends Solarflare."  
>A sudden jolt of attention sparked from the corner of Solarflares eye, had Soundwave just said they 'where' friends? Did it mean something had been done that severed that friendship? If Soundwave wasn't such a Decepticon he found to his liking, Solarflare wouldn't have cared. But he did.<br>'The Wave' as he called him, was not only his partner in crime (as Intelligence and Communications Experts, they require each other's services to get their jobs done) but he was also a confiner, a friend and was for a short while a possible SparkMate "...where friends? What made us...not friends?" Solarflare asked, pulling himself away from Starscream, who began pouting again in protest. Soundwave turned his back on the pair, and ejected Lazerbeak to send information on the Siren to Megatron "Time. You spend more with Starscream than everyone else now. Even Astrotrain is not pleased." Solarflare lowered his head, and raised his gaze to Soundwave as if pleading for forgiveness. But looks where not the things Soundwave wanted from Solarflare...no...He wanted to hear him speak, cry, beg. Scream for Primus to release him from Soundwaves embrace, but it was not to be.  
>Solarflare had one more chance to choose the right partner, and not thinking of himself for once, Soundwave was willing to let this chance slip. Of course, as Blitzwing had put it: "<em>There are plenty of Sharkicons in the sea.<em>" If he missed this chance, another would always surface...eventually.  
>"Soundwave, it's only because we're afraid of Megs. Isn't that right Screamer?" Starscream remained silent "Screamer?" again, no response.<br>Starscream was so fixated on staring down Soundwave that he wasn't even paying attention to Solarflare, it was like two lions before the big brawl over the female, the first one to budge even an inch would get the claws in their eyes. Nothing would sever that locking of angry eyes, except with the addition of the Alpha Male himself arriving on the scene. The Alpha Male being Megatron, and the addition being his Fusion Cannon in their faces. Unfortunately for all three of them, that was just about to happen.  
>"What's this, a staring contest? Why wasn't I invited Soundwave?" Megatron mocked, but Soundwave was struggling to keep staring at Starscream and answer his master, and remained silent. It was a gasp from Solarflare as Megatron pulled him away from the two Decepticons that both their attentions drifted from one another to him "Now then, who's idea was it to disturb our little Energon Stocking, hmmm? Who broke Solarflares cycle?" A tremble in Starscreams knees gained Megatron's cold, bloodthirsty glare first. As the prime suspect being Solarflares only other SparkMate, it was Starscream who would be top of the hit-list should something ever happen to disturb Solarflare and his duties. But what Megatron was really worried about was the last SparkMate, Starscream he could deal with easily, but with a second competitor things would prove difficult. He didn't want to spend all his time watching Solar day-in and day-out every minute, just to ensure he wasn't stolen from him, so what could he do to keep his little Femcon in his hands whilst deterring potential mates? Beatings. Savage, frequent beatings. More so, they where spontaneous and Megatron would target just about anyone just to keep them in their place, however a few individuals seem to always be in the firing line, not caring about anything but getting Solarflares Bios Settings.<br>Once the Triple-Changer reached a certain age, and after being stimulated enough times, his nano-bots would come into action. This is the moment Megatron was waiting for, the chance to take those nano-bots and build an army of solar-powered Triple-Changers...with his power. Normal Decepticon males would not have the same nano-bots as Solarflare, but his anatomy was most curious. It was as if his creator made him female, but decided to change him to male after something came up, but never finished the process. So other than having the 'Femcon' Uplink Cable, manners and spirit it was obvious he had Femcon nano-bots. The fusion of male nano-bots with female ones is what builds new Cybertronians with parents rather than creators, a feature that is hardly ever used as emotion is usually required for the males and females to even interact correctly.  
>So it became clear that Megatron wanted to create spawn from Solarflare, and then discard him once he has his army.<br>The other Decepticons seemed to have other intentions for the Solar-powered Triple-Changer, rather than the darker motives of their leader. One of those Decepticons was Soundwave. A step backwards from the 'Soundmaster' jolted Megatrons attention towards him instead, and as Starscream quickly transformed into his Jet Mode and tried to take off, he was the first to be hit by the Fusion Cannon. Causing him to tumble and crash into a mound of scrap metal after his wing became damaged from the shot "Going somewhere, Starscream?" Megatron growled, Soundwave sighed with relief, until Megatron bolted his Fusion Cannon across his face in a fit of rage "Hear this, both of you! Solarflare is MINE. And when the time comes, she will remain MINE. So keep your hands off, keep your filthy thoughts out of her head, and you Starscream...keep your cable tucked away, or I'll cut it off with a rusty axe."  
>The pair had little choice but to accept defeat here, even if there were two of them against Megatron, he was the Alpha. Two minor lions cannot take down the King, no, they'd need help. But two lions after the same female meant that a union was not likely to happen anyway. In the long run, it seems Megatron was going to possess Solarflare and make him do all his dirty work, both on the battle field and elsewhere. Usually this wouldn't concern Soundwave, but his feelings and neediness for Solarflare meant that he wasn't at all happy with Megatron calling him 'expendable' once used.<br>"Understood, Mighty Megatron." Soundwave announced, saluting. Starscream on the other hand was less enthusiastic, and flipped off Megatron once his back was turned. Once more was Solarflare ordered to stand outside and fill Energon Cubes, and Starscream was sexually frustrated at being unable to touch his own SparkMate with the predator stalking him, watching his every move. Soundwave sensed the sparks flaring from both Jets, and had to decide either to leave now or try to sooth the annoyance of one of them. Megatron caught a hint of movement from Soundwave from the corner of his eye and turned on him instantly. To put it bluntly, Megatron beat the shit out of him all because Soundwave hinted movement towards Solarflare. Starscream would have laughed, but he knew better than to become the next target. For once Megatron was done beating Soundwave, he would seek out another Decepticon to attack, before continuing with his work elsewhere.  
>The Autobots didn't think much to the behaviour of their Decepticon brothers, they saw it as primitive and more like a pack of wild beasts struggling to keep order than advanced war machines of death.<br>After several beatings, Soundwave also began to think that, and remained on the ground as Megatron scoped the area for his next victim. With Starscream playing 'injury' from the shot he received a moment ago, and Soundwave battered and bruised on the floor, Megatron took his leave to find his prey elsewhere.  
>Soundwave saw this chance to sooth the tension in Solarflare and (to his disliking) Starscream, and recovered to approach Solarflare once Megatron had officially taken his leave, only to be tackled by Starscream who was having bad thoughts of what Soundwave was about to do "I don't see you on the SparkMates list, Soundwave! Here's a deal I'm willing to strike with you...LOOK BUT DON'T TOUCH."<br>Soundwave retaliated Starscreams bitching with a solid backward head butt, with his helmet colliding with the Seekers face, thereby having the weight taken off his back "I was only going to play him some music, not touch him you slag. Go clear your databanks, you're clearly corrupted." Starscream scowled, and rolled over to Solarflare to cling to his side as he started filling Energon Cubes, when Astrotrain bolted out of the sky and narrowly avoided crashing into the three. The impact was so fierce, the whole Sky Platform shook and threw all who where stood upright off their balance, and because Soundwave was so close to Solarflare when the platform shook he tumbled into the Triple-Changer and fell on top of him. So here he was, lying on the Decepticon he imagined he would have always wanted to for so long, in front of one of his SparkMates.  
>Things would not end well, but Starscream seemed more concerned for the Energon Cubes than Solarflare being touched by his competition. Solarflare had his eyes locked on the near cold-stare of Soundwave, who remained motionless and just listened...listened to the Spark tingle and pulse in his torso, the heavy breathing from the shock, the waves of low sound emitting from his Panels...sounds that made Soundwave relax, and forget where he was.<br>The impact of Astrotrain would certainly alert Megatron, but would he check on that matter first or come to see if his prize was still in one piece? Under dire circumstances, it was the latter; as Astrotrain had recovered and came stumbling over to the trio and collapsed whilst failing to deliver a message, and Megatron, who came to investigate, saw Soundwave lying over his little SparkMate.  
>"Danger. Danger." Soundwave sounded, getting to his feet and running as if his life depended on it, with Megatron in pursuit shooting his Fusion Cannon aimlessly at him "I'll not accept any more attempts on Solarflare from you Soundwave! Keep your distance or you'll find yourself an OUTCAST." Megatron roared, sending Starscream running for cover and Solarflare cowering behind the Energon Cubes.<br>Astrotrain struggled to regain his composure, and even more so to move as his injuries seemed a fair bit worse than they looked on the outside. Megatron turned on him instantly like a savage and hungry beast, giving Astrotrain the chance to explain himself or receive a beating "Explain this entry, Astrotrain!" Megatron growled "Au...Autobots...have captured...captured...E...E..." Astrotrain struggled to get the words out of his mouth, when Solarflare scurried over to offer support "...E..Eclipse...and...Rumble...the Autobots, they...they have them..." Astrotrain, weak and suffering from his injuries, collapsed before he could mention where the two Decepticons where being held.  
>Megatron was displeased by Astrotrains weakness, and ordered Solarflare to take him to Repairs right away.<br>Eclipse was a valuable member, and knew many secrets the Autobots could easily exploit...including the 'little secret' about Solarflare and his nano-bots. He wasn't going to take any chances, and began ordering up a raid party to take the Autobots by surprise in their own base, and rescue the youths. Solarflare was left to tend to the wounded Astrotrain, and Soundwave was ordered to remain on the Sky Platform to guard the Energon Cubes. As for Starscream...he was going to be the first one to lead the charge.

_"You where just waiting for this chance, Megatron...and as were I..."_

_"Do you remember?" "Remember what?" "When we use to hack computers together back on Cybertron, you always panicked at the slightest sound. Now look at you." "What's this have to do with us now?" "Now, you don't care about anything but what we do together. And you know what? I like it...I like it...a lot." "Flare..."_

Starscream couldn't help but remember that conversation he had with Solarflare, it was the last deep talk they had together before Megatron found out about their relationship and ultimately attempted to dowse their passionate fire. And now, on the front of the attack squad at the Autobot Headquarters, he began to realise Megatron would use this chance to eliminate him. That would make Solarflare his, and Nobot would dare challenge him after proving he'd destroy anyone who so much as attempted it. There were no favourites in this game, just enemies, rivals, dead slag. If Starscream had it his way, he'd have stayed back at the base. But Megatron's eyes where forever hawking him for weakness, looking for the right moment to blast a hole into his back and take him out for good.  
>Over the course of the week, Starscream became paranoid, and began to lose down-time. And just the sound of Megatron approaching resulted in him fleeing from his Energon Cubes, leaving them to the Decepticon Leader.<br>So low on rest, Energon and pride, Starscream was a fragile creature. Just one more knock could push him over the edge, and that knock was what Megatron was waiting for...the slip up and the fall he would never get up from "Ready, Starscream?" Megatron mocked, glancing over to the weak and somewhat trembling Starscream "O-of course I am! I'm ready for this!" Megatron doubted Starscreams every word, just the tremble in his voice made it clear that he was terrified...or very weak.  
><em>"Not a single Energon Cube for a week, and he had none the week before...he either knows what I know, or has finally learnt his place. Little does he know, however, that even if he knows his place now, he's still going to be terminated! Hahaha!" <em>Megatron raised his Fusion Cannon and aimed for the main entrance to the Autobot HQ, before firing at it signalling Starscream and his little band of Seekers to attack "Charge! Destroy the Autobots and bring back Rumble and Eclipse! Use any force necessary!"

Back at Decepticon Headquarters, Solarflare was engaging in repairs on Astrotrain, one of his oldest friends. That tumble from the sky and the impact force meant that he must have taken a heavy knock in combat, or a lot of them. Luckily for the semi-unconscious Triple-Changer that he was in good hands, possibly the best next to the Constructicons, for his greatest injuries had already been mended and wounds that could have proven fatal were easily repaired.  
>Yes Astrotrain was truly lucky to be functioning, even the remaining injuries felt good compared to how he was when taken into repairs; and he had recovered so much that he was now able to see and hear Solarflare and Scrapper talking, though his vision was still a little fuzzy "Scrapper, I told you this already, he can be fully repaired right now and even have improvements done to prevent this happening again. Need I explain it to you for a second time?" Solarflare hissed, throwing a wrench at the wall narrowly missing his target "You don't need to lose your temper! Geez Solarflare, you where weeping like a Hatchling a second ago...maybe I should check your circuits over before you finish up here." Scrapper suggested, folding his arms and reaching down to pick up the thrown wrench, only having to dodge a screwdriver instead "There's nothing wrong with Astrotrain, and there's nothing wrong with me!" the Triple-Changer growled.<br>Scrapper managed to retrieve the thrown tools and keep them close by to avoid them being used as projectiles again "This is exactly what I meant. A moment ago you said something was wrong with Astrotrain and that we should correct whatever caused the fault in his thrusters, and now you say there's nothing wrong with him! Either you've been stood in the sun for too long Solarflare or you're losing your freaking mind." Scrapper had to think on his feet, for in an instant Solarflare had attempted to blast him with his Null-Ray (which, unsurprisingly, malfunctioned and temporarily disabled Solarflare).  
>Once the frantic Triple-Changer was unconscious Scrapper leant to him and carried his frame to a seat, sitting him up so he didn't fall out, before returning to Astrotrain "Vector Sigma, Megatron has been putting too much pressure on Solarflare." Scrapper muttered, finishing off Astrotrains left wing "Uh...S-Scrapper? What...happened?" Astrotrain asked weakly, attempting to sit upright. Scrapper stopped the Triple-Changer from sitting up too far, and reached for an Energon Cube which he handed to Astrotrain, who drank it down in pretty much one go "You were really messed up, I don't think I've seen you that damaged before." Scrapper answered, taking the empty Energon Cube from Astrotrain and setting it beside Solarflare who was still snoozing.<br>'Astro' as Solarflare called him, took notice of his friends' condition, and turned himself to fully face him "What happened to Solar?" Astrotrain asked "You knew Megatron left him outside by himself for a week to fill Energon Cubes, well; ever since he's come back into contact with us he's been a bit...different. It's as if his personality chip is jumping around inside of him or something. One minute he'll not have a care in Cybertron and would do pretty much anything if he felt like it, then suddenly he'd become highly defensive and throw items at us shouting." Astrotrain rubbed his head, and took quick notice of how worn out Solarflares hands looked.  
>Scrapper had begun packing away the tools when Astrotrain also noticed dents in the walls along with signs that his friend used his Null-Ray "Scrapper, who fixed me?" the Constructicon stopped what he was doing, and nodded to Solarflare "Poor Solarflare was ordered to do the repair work, I was only meant to supervise." Astrotrain laughed at Scrappers reply, implying that Megatron would never allow another Decepticon to be alone with Solarflare "Megatron knew I wouldn't try anything, me and Solarflare may work well fixing you guys up, but when it comes to talking...don't get me started." The two Decepticons laughed, until once again Astrotrain felt something didn't sit quite right. Looking at Solarflares body, he saw him as more fragile, more damaged.<br>"Wondering why I haven't fixed him, aren't you? Megatron said I wasn't to do repairs on him until he returned from rescuing the brat and the punk." Scrapper hummed, reaching for a towel which he then used to clean up most of Astrotrains new parts.  
>The Triple-Changer huffed and stood off the repair table, folding his arms "Megatron is Solarflares...SparkMate...and he beats him...then leaves him to be repaired when he says so...it's not right." Astrotrain growled, Scrapper reached to pat his patient on the arm "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it...unless you're planning on taking the risk of becoming that final SparkMate?" Astrotrain blushed instantly, and coughed to regain his composure "N-no me and Solar are friends, I didn't plan on becoming anything more than that with him..." Scrapper chuckled "I heard Blitzwing asked him several times, and got turned down. Hahaha, is that what scares you?" Scrapper mocked, patting Astrotrain on the arm again as he escorted him from the Repair Hangar "Listen Astrotrain, until a third Transformer enters this scene, Megatron is always going to have his way with Solarflare. He's sent Starscream on the front line hoping he'll get killed. So, unless you have second thoughts—" before Scrapper could finish his sentence, Soundwave had appeared and began tapping his foot as if waiting for something "...what do you want, Soundwave?" Scrapper asked in a bitter tone "I heard everything, Scrapper." Soundwave answered, folding his arms.<br>The Constructicon jolted and took a step away from the Communications Expert "I—Soundwave, I didn't mean to sound like—I just want to fix Solarflare—" the blue Decepticon lowered his arms, clenching his fists releasing the cracking of his knuckle joints, appearing as if ready to attack. Scrapper cowered and shielded himself, as Astrotrain simply watched in interest to see what would happen. But no attack came. Not even a false charge.  
>Scrapper peeked from behind his arms, wondering why Soundwave hadn't done anything to him yet. "Scrapper, I am to monitor those who work with Solarflare." Soundwave began, watching as the Constructicon cowered again "...if I am watching you, you may repair him now." Soundwave finished, easing his tensed hands. The response from Soundwave brought a trace of excitement to Astrotrain "Are you serious? He can be repaired right now?" Soundwave twitched from irritation, and muttered the words "A-affirmative..." Astrotrain cheered, sounding his train horn which forced Scrapper to cover where his ears would be, however Soundwave didn't even flinch.<br>"Fine-FINE! Just—come in now, I can't stand that blasted horn!" Scrapper waved Soundwave to follow him inside the Repair Station, still covering one of his 'ears' as he entered.  
>Soundwave stopped beside Astrotrain and looked up at him, faintly uttering the words <em>"Guard the base, Solar's in good hands"<em> before entering behind Scrapper. Astrotrain folded his arms and smirked, casually strolling to the Runway "Those two, together...I wonder..." he muttered, laughing shortly after realising something "Hahaha, if that happened, Megatron would be in serious trouble! There's no way Soundwave would ever—." he stopped laughing "...or...or would he?"

Back to the Battlefield, Megatron and his forces had managed to breach Autobot security and resume with their rescue operations.  
>Starscream had been badly injured leading the charge, and was left outside with his fellow Seekers flying around distracting the Autobot forces, suffering greatly from the wounds he had sustained just moments ago "Starscream, you can't keep up this fight! Fall back and let us take the charge!" Skywarp mocked, Thundercracker lightly nudged his teammate "Starscream was ordered to lead the charge, not us! Only Megatron tells us who does what!" Thundercracker shouted, causing Starscream to lose his balance mid-flight and crash into the ground.<br>The Seekers remained silent as they observed their commander transform back into robot mode and remain perfectly still, before ramming at each other "Now look what you've gone and done!" Skywarp growled "Me? What about you! I didn't see you help him with a tow!" the two Seekers continued to argue even as they landed beside their commander and set up a protective perimeter. Skywarp lowered his weapons after having a sudden realisation "Wait a minute, why've we decided to protect Starscream?" Thundercracker kept his weapons up, and fired at several Autobots that had followed them "because our commander is incapable of giving us orders, that puts me in charge of this team until he recovers, and I order you to help me protect him!" Thundercracker answered as his teammate nodded and began firing at Autobots "It's not like you to care, Thundercracker." The purple Seeker stated, glancing over to his blue comrade "It is part of Solarflares Bond he made with us, or me since you let Megatron put that damn machine on you; I am to protect him and his SparkMates." Thundercracker answered, but continued "I'm just a friend of Solarflare by build, but mentally I'm a brother to him now. And as a brother, I must protect him and what he holds dearly." Skywarp would have pointed out that it would be best for Solarflare if Starscream never got up, but he knew all too well that Thundercrackers 'Bond' meant that he wouldn't care, so he chose to remain silent and keep shooting.  
>Fortunately for them that Megatron and the others had managed to rescue Rumble and where able to provide backup "Megatron, you've returned!" Skywarp cheered as the Autobots returned to defending their base upon the arrival of Megatron and his forces "That I have Skywarp, now what happened to Starscream? Did he perish?" Megatron laughed.<br>Thundercracker twitched in irritation, sure his new Bond programming meant he had to protect those Solarflare held dearly such as his SparkMates, but he knew for certain that Megatron didn't gain Solarflares trust. He knew of what happened to him inside the Hangar; how he hacked him, right in front of Starscream who was helpless to prevent the process, and proudly claimed to be Solarflares second SparkMate. The thought alone of that hacker calling himself by that title made Thundercracker sick; Starscream had earned the trust to possess, but Megatron had invaded and used brute force.  
>It was two polar-opposites, one pure Energon Cube beside an empty shell of a Cube. Inside and outside Starscream wanted Solarflare for who he was and what he could give him, but Megatron on the inside just wanted everything Solarflare could give, and would deliver to him nothing in return.<br>"Starscream's badly injured, he's right here." Skywarp pointed to the still unconscious commander, observing as Megatron approached and loaded his Fusion Cannon "Excellent, this will be much easier than I had expected." The tyrant laughed, until feeling Thundercracker hovering behind him with his weapon aimed right at Megatrons back "Where's Eclipse? I only see Rumble." The blue Seeker questioned bitterly, not even noticing the fearful stares the other Decepticons where giving him. It was the typical look of _"you're crazy!"_ as they observed the Seeker casually edge Megatron away from his commander "He was in a much tighter facility, we need to regroup in order to get him out." Megatron answered mockingly before continuing "And since when did Thundercracker become Starscream? I don't see him with the colours of a traitor." Thundercracker lowered his weapons and turned into jet mode, hovering above Starscream and hauling him up with his grapple attachment "I'm no traitor, Megatron. I'm just doing a friend a favour." The blue Seeker answered before flying off into the sky with his commander, bolting the cracks of thunder behind him.  
>Megatron turned to the other Decepticons and laughed "Such valour; a few of you could take pointers from Thundercracker. Pointers on how to not be an idiot and do what he just did. Am I clear?" the Leader bellowed, glaring at his troops who nodded and replied in a manner which pleased him, before waving them up into the sky "Good, now Decepticons return to base for preparations!" A swift charge into the horizon and over the oncoming terrain, the Decepticons continued on and on in their journey back to base talking to each other about what had gotten into not only Thundercracker, but also their leader Megatron.<p>

It wasn't too long until they reached the base, with the hordes landing on the Sky Platform to refuel and get repairs. Astrotrain had entered the Energon Hangar and Storage at some point and was awaiting orders to ship some Cubes up to Cybertron, now that he was fully repaired he was more than capable of making the journey and even conserve fuel.  
>On the subject of repairs; Megatron had instantly made his way to the repair station to finish off Starscream and punish Thundercracker, and also learn of Astrotrains condition, to find Starscream being repaired by Scrapper and Solarflare...with Soundwave watching nearby. "Soundwave! What is the meaning of this?" Megatron boomed, storming into the station and narrowly missing Hook and Scavenger "Repairs on Starscream are underway, he should be fully repaired within the hour—" the Communications Expert was cut short by a heavy punch to the face by Megatron "No one is to repair Starscream! Understand? NO ONE. He repairs himself from now on!" the tyrant yelled, storming over to the semi-conscious Starscream, Scrapper and Solarflare and pushing the Constructicon out of the way.<br>Starscream trembled from his damage, and weakly looked up at Megatron as if pleading for an answer to this madness, but instead received a grasp to his throat followed by Megatron slamming his arm onto his right wing, breaking it clean off.  
>The Seeker writhed in agony, crying out <em>"Why" <em>as his attacker casually dropped the broken wing and left the station in silence. Scrapper recovered the broken wing and looked over to the doors as Megatron stood and watched, glaring at the Constructicon as if threatening him to not even attempt to repair the wing. Solarflare pouted, folded his arms and stormed over to Megatron before slapping him across the face "What's gotten into you, Megatron? If that where you lying there Starscream would have—" Megatron glared down at the Triple-Changer and remained silent, forcefully grabbing the jet around his abdomen without warning and squeezing him, forcing him to his knees "Starscream would have destroyed me, and you would have allowed it." Megatron growled, increasing his force on Solarflare causing the triple-Changer to begin flailing in pain like his table-bound SparkMate, which brought a smirk to his attackers face "Any Nano-bots he'll have given you in the past should have be destroyed under this amount of force, and even if he never did give you them, you will now know what awaits you if you decide to conceive anything but MY produce." The tyrannous leader of the Decepticons chuckled, gritting his teeth together into a snarl as he intensified the grip forcing a moan of pain from his captive, before releasing him and turning to leave "Remember; no one repairs Starscream. He must do it himself from now on." Megatron growled, slamming the Hangar doors behind him.  
>Scrapper approaches Solarflare in an instant and kneels beside him, attempting to assist the Triple-Changer in standing up but failing to support the entire weight of the weakened jet. He scouted around him, only to find none of his fellow Constructicons would dare touch Solarflare out of fear Megatron would start to hunt them down for a beating later.<br>With Starscream still writhing in pain, and being unable to repair him, Scrapper turned to Soundwave who had just stared angrily at Megatron through that whole scenario after being punched "Soundwave, assist me in getting Solarflare to a seat. If Megatron indeed did destroy something in his Fusion Cavity we cannot run the risk of him having his entire bodily circuitry collapse." Scrapper explained.  
>The highly agitated blue Decepticon tilted his head releasing a loud cracking sound before approaching Solarflare and picking him up in his arms and carrying him to a seat, looking down to the Triple-Changer every now and then only to see him trembling in pain; and the very sights of the frail creature in his arms made Soundwave want to rush out and shoot Megatron in the back, but he knew doing so would be suicide. No, he had to be crafty. Come up with a plan to make sure Solarflare had two SparkMates to protect him from the brutal Megatron, and once the tyrant was out of the picture he would easily dominate Starscream into claiming Solarflare as his prize.<br>Yes; Soundwave wanted to become the final member in Solarflares little circle of trust, and help push Megatron out of the circle where he rightfully belongs.  
>Uniting with Starscream in overthrowing Megatron was indeed a brilliant plan, but he knew that the treacherous jet wouldn't stop there. He'd want Solarflare to himself, and leadership of the Decepticons. So Soundwave had to weigh his options carefully, almost as carefully as the way he set Solarflare into a seat and assisted in repairing him with Scrapper. His touch was gentle, his tone when speaking to Solarflare was soothing, and Scrapper had taken notice "If you really want to do it, you should try tonight whilst the plan goes into motion." Scrapper whispered to Soundwave, who grunted and rubbed his head before continuing to repair the snoozing Solarflare <strong>(second time in the chair, eh?)<strong> "I don't know what you're talking about, Scrapper." Soundwave answered.  
>The Constructicon stopped repairs and looked to Soundwave "Let me put it bluntly for you then; you want to become Solarflares Life Mate." Soundwave coughed and pretended not to hear "I saw the looks you gave Megatron when he did what he did to poor Solarflare; it was the look of someone who would do anything to protect this Triple-Changer from that tyrants touch. So what are you waiting for? Take the chance whilst you still have it." Scrapper continued, watching as Soundwave finished the repairs and stood up to leave "Repairs are done, follow your...orders...and don't repair Starscream." The blue Decepticon repeated, turning to Scrapper and lowering his tone "But Megatron never said you couldn't give him tools...If he asks for tools, give them to him." He added, almost whispering to the Constructicon.<br>Scrapper chuckled and nodded to Soundwave "As you command, Soundwave. He-he...you know, since Solarflare's been around you've changed. I like the new Soundwave." Soundwave face-palmed and took his leave without saying a word, he had to be creative and think of a plan to get Solarflare alone whilst keeping Megatron busy enough for him to Bond and Unite with the Triple-Changer. Upon stepping outside Soundwave bumped into Rumble, who was more than happy to see his Boss "Hey Soundwave! The others rescued me but they left Eclipse with the Autobots, were where you?" the Casseticon was simply stared at by his Boss, and didn't get as much as a grunt of hum from him. Rumble twitched under the stare and shuffled around Soundwave, which allowed the Chief of Communications to continue on his track to Megatron to set his plan into motion.  
><em>"Something's wrong with Soundwave...maybe I should follow him?"<em> Rumble thought, deciding to pursue his Boss and see where he went...and more so, find out what he was planning.

Finally, it was his cue to move. Megatron was gathering the final members of the strike team to defend Siren with; the Constructicons where shuffling up the supplies needed to make the decoy Siren with. Starscream was repairing himself, under the watchful eyes of his fellow Seekers. It was now or never.  
>"Soundwave, what have you to report on the Siren?" Megatron questioned, waving off his strike force "The machine is fully operational; however some adjustments had to be made to it." Soundwave replied as Rumble scooted himself behind a wall and eavesdropped "What had to be changed?" Megatron growled, not forgetting that his own Communications officer was interested in his little plaything.<br>Soundwave twitched upon making eye contact with Megatron, and rubbed the back of his helmet as if ashamed "Lord Megatron, Starscream had an unstable channel of rage expelled onto the machine and damaged the coordinative circuitry. We'll need someone to assist me in running the Siren." He explained, wearily watching Megatrons movements as the Decepticon leader began orbiting his officer, circling him for weakness or signs of disloyalty "Is that so? Then who do you suggest to accompany you?" Megatron asked in a low tone.  
>This was the moment Soundwave had to plan the most for, the big answer to <em>"who did you have in mind"<em> was going to be the decider in either success or a horrific beating. Thankfully Soundwave was coordinative and logical, and had come up with many ideas for his 'choices' that he knew Megatron would decline, without even slipping Solarflare in as a candidate.  
>The Leader stopped his circling of the Communications Expert, and flexed his shoulders as if preparing himself for combat, when Soundwave replied "Starscream, he inflicted the damage, he should work with me to make up for it." In almost an instant, the Decepticon Tyrant threw a fist at Soundwave, forcing him to dodge "Denied! Starscream would likely cause even more damage in the back row than on the front line! Pick someone else!" the next option would help spoon-feed his Leader into going to the choice he wanted, without him even knowing it "Scrapper or one of the Constructicons would be useful, even if they are inferior to me." Soundwave suggested, having to dodge yet another fist "Denied! The Constructicons are building the decoy Siren and are going to be guarding it to lure the Autobot hordes to them! You choose your next option carefully; otherwise you'll have to take one of your Casseticons instead!" Soundwave grinned behind his faceplate; he was getting exactly the responses he was expecting from Megatron, even down to the threats.<br>Now was time to throw out the big gun, or fail and once more have to wait for another chance "I would have suggested...Solarflare...but you wouldn't let him work alongside me even if my Casseticons where all scrapped." Soundwave stated, Megatron folded his arms and nodded "And you are right, Soundwave. I admire your insight." Soundwave chuckled, forcing his Leader to become oddly angry again "What do you find so amusing, Soundwave?" Megatron demanded, observing as the blue Decepticon pointed behind himself "Not even Rumble can assist me; he thinks I'm up to something." Rumble cursed from behind his hiding place, before fleeing as Megatron scowled in his direction to signify his presence was not desired.  
>"Megatron, Solarflare is the only other who could accompany me on the operation of Siren given its current condition. The parts are irreplaceable." Soundwave explained as Megatron lowered his gaze to his Fusion Cannon and loaded it, before aiming it at Soundwave "Give me one good reason as to why I should not find your proposition suspicious, and I might let you live." The Leader snarled, Soundwave remained calm and stood his ground before delivering his answer "You don't want Solarflare on the battlefield, but you also know that leaving him here on his own is not wise either. His place is in the field of science, and he would be fulfilling his drive to work in safety alongside me." Soundwave then continued, chuckling "You have nothing to fear, Megatron. I did some thinking, and found that the feelings I once had for Solarflare where illogical. I do not desire his company any longer, which is why I didn't use him as one of my options before you cut my other choices apart." Megatron lowered his Fusion Cannon, and assessed what Soundwave had just told him.<br>Truly Soundwaves plan had worked so far, as Megatron did not shoot him right away. He just hoped the tyrant didn't see a flaw in his explanation and turn on him "Very well then, Soundwave. Solarflare shall work on the Siren with you. However, his wings are to be removed so he cannot attempt to escape with Starscream or any other Decepticon who happens to be seeing Solarflare incognito." Megatron answered, Soundwave nodded as his response and further suggested to Megatron "His weapons should be removed too, he appears unstable as of now, and we do not want to give him a reason to attempt battle." Megatron agreed, and eased his posture before patting Soundwave on the shoulder "You have your orders then Soundwave. Go and remove Solarflares weapons and wings, and take him to the Siren to begin work immediately. We shall rendezvous within two hours." Soundwave saluted before taking his leave, to explain to Solarflare of their new task, and why his wings and weapons had to be confiscated.

Several hours later, the Decepticons had been found out just as they had begun operation 'Sirens Song'. It seemed the Constructicons decoy had only attracted Autobot Decoys, whilst the real Autobots had started a battle outside of the hidden location to the real Siren. The machine was located inside of an abandoned warehouse, surrounded by apartment buildings and the like. It was well situated for its task of hypnotising the humans, but Soundwave was not going to just take advantage of the location on Sirens part. The sounds of the bustling city and the combat outside, plus the machines own noise, would prevent Megatron and Starscream from even detecting their prized SparkMate was being taken by a new rival.  
>So whilst the lead Decepticon forces where pushing the Autobots away from Siren outside, Soundwave and Solarflare had to get it running.<br>Of course, when explaining how Siren worked to Megatron the Chief of Communications made it sound difficult...but in actual entirety it was a simple push of a button to start it up, not two individuals having to connect one wire to another and press several buttons in unison. Soundwave was never going to tell Megatron he came up with that long excuse to have a chance with Solarflare. No, he'd never be permitted to do so. He would be hawked every day and night, watched, beaten, threatened. He himself said that if he wanted to get anywhere near what he wanted, he'd have to lie.  
>"Solarflare, press that button." Soundwave instructed, pointing to the middle button in a keyboard "Just that button. The others don't do anything. Press it and the machine will do the rest." He hoped that Solarflare wouldn't start asking questions, and for a moment he was relieved as the Triple-Changer just pressed the button without hesitation.<br>The machine then started up, releasing a low rumbling sound and pulsing sound waves from the protruding stubs. The machine hummed as it began to vibrate, making Solarflare rub his head from the strange sounds, whilst Soundwave just stood and watched the events unfold. His weapon would weaken the Autobots in combat, lure in Human Slaves, and most important for him...keep Megatron totally unaware of any sounds that happened inside the building "Soundwave, why did you tell Megatron the machine needed both of us if it didn't?" Solarflare asked, adjusting his helmet.  
>The duo had gotten over the problems of the past, and where friends again, but they both had so many questions to ask each other. Some of them they simply couldn't share, wouldn't share...shouldn't share.<br>"I wanted us both to spend some time together." Soundwave answered calmly, leaning against the machine and totally ignoring the vibrations it emitted "If you wanted to hang out, you could have just asked—" Solarflare was cut short as he felt Soundwave hold his hand "—it was not to hang out." He answered, steadily pulling Solarflare to his side.  
>The Triple-Changer looked around him as if suspecting a surprise 'attack' from Megatron, but before he could get a good look he was already beside Soundwave, lying against the Siren "Now Solarflare, a lesson for you. Feel the machine to be one with sound; feel its beat. Feel its pulse. Its melody." Soundwave began, keeping his hand within Solarflares "Close your eyes. Listen. Do not think, do not speak. Just absorb the sounds, hear the message it delivers. Every beat, pulse and chord is a word in a long and complicated language. A language I understand and I wish to share with you." Solarflare closed his eyes and relaxed against the machine, feeling the thud from each beat, the shimmer of vibrations from the pulses.<br>Thud-dump. Thud-dump. Thud-dump. Thud-dump...each pulse and beat made the machine sound and feel as if it were alive and breathing right next to them.  
>Solarflare exhaled, taking in the sounds "I hear it...Soundwave, you're right...the machine sounds like its alive..." the Triple-Changer chuckled, until he felt one of Soundwaves fingers press against his mouth "Don't talk yet, listen more. Deeper. Hear the buzzing, a sound that most find agitating. But when listened to closely, it speaks." Solarflare exhaled again when he felt Soundwaves frame lay on top of him, opening his eyes to see the Communications Expert sat on his waist, legs on each side of him. "The buzzing, what does it say?" Soundwave asked, placing his hands onto Solarflares abdomen, stroking him gently "I...I don't know..." Solarflare answered, holding back a blush. If this were another Decepticon, besides his other 2 SparkMates, Solarflare would have already fought back; but a while ago Soundwave was a potential mate, and now with very few options left with Megatron stalking him most of the time, he decided to see where this evening would go.<br>Soundwave placed one of his hands onto Solarflares cheeks "It says; _I am preparing_. The machine is warming up, the buzz is the generator saying it is getting ready, the humming sound is the carburettor filtering the Energon, readying it." Solarflare blinks "...what does the pulse mean?" he asked meekly. Soundwave trails his hand back to Solarflares abdomen "...brewing..." he exhaled. Solarflare raised one of his arms and trailed one of his fingers across his partners faceplate "...what...is brewing..." Solarflare hummed, as Soundwave steadily retracted his faceplate "...us." he whispered, leaning down to Solarflare and planting a gentle kiss on his neck.  
>This was most likely the first time anybot, anytime, had seen Soundwave without his faceplate; and that alone gave Solarflare the confidence he needed to allow this behaviour, for if he was willing to show him something he had never shown anyone else, and was willing to share secrets about sound with him that few would ever know, he was prepared to share his knowledge with him...including the Data on his Solar-Powered devices, a strand of Data he would never give to anyone else.<br>Solarflare let out a gasp as he felt Soundwave grasp his Uplink Cable, still kissing him on the neck passionately, and steadily pull it out. As a reflex, Solarflare grasped Soundwaves arms and clung to them as if his life depended on it, as the connection was finally made.  
>A moment of silence flowed through the pair as they began to share Data, and reform The Bond that was severed some time ago by Megatrons blasted machines. And as the Bond was made, Solarflare felt Soundwave within him, he felt his Spark pulse...his circuits tingle...and as the Intelligence Expert absorbed more of Soundwaves knowledge of sound, he began to understand more about pretty much everything; the tingle in Soundwaves circuits he heard, and felt, where signs of positive 'emotions'...the pulse of his Spark increasing meant he was excited...and the humming of his motors meant he was only just warming up.<br>Solarflare was now understanding that his partner in work was soon to become his third and final partner for life, and in a way, it brought a slight smile to his face. They had been friends for a long time, and their work together was always at its best when they were close. The one thing however that Solarflare was uneasy of was Megatron. Should he learn of this liaison, what would he do to both of his chosen SparkMates? Outcast them? Destroy them? He did not care for his own safety, not after what he learnt from his creator, but he did care about the safety of his friends and 'lovers'. If Solarflare wasn't so...special...the other Decepticons would have openly called him a slut, tart, whore...but the special things about him made them instead call him friend, confiner, brother and brooder; Because they cared about him in return. Only three would ever have the right to call him SparkMate, and only one of those three would ever have the right to be called his Life Mate. And the one, who was honoured by that title, was the first one to produce offspring. Only then would the knot be tied, as once the young where stocked and left to develop until eventually hatching, the 'father' would then become Solarflares SparkMate for life.  
>But should the young be killed before hatching then the cycle would start all over again. Nobot was certain why Solarflares relationship pattern was so complicated; some believe he made up the rules to stop himself from being used as a cheap thrill, where as others say it was part of his programming just to have one Life Mate. Soundwave was going to try everything within his power to claim that third spot and hope to beat Megatron to the sinister goal he sought. For Soundwave just wanted Solarflares company and voice, he didn't care if he became a father, he knew he would easily learn to accept it when it came to it. And with both the rival SparkMates fighting the Autobots, and cracking Solarflares Firewall so easily, Soundwave thought that now would be the best time to try it. If he failed now, then he'd have to try again later...before Megatron finds out.<br>"S-Soundwave! H-how did you—my—my firewall—it—" Solarflare moaned, as Soundwave took down his Firewall in less than thirty seconds. Starscream had to use all his energy and took several minutes to penetrate Solarflares Firewall, and Soundwave didn't even have to lift a finger. The duo then quietened, as the SparkMate Bond took place.  
>Soundwave raised Solarflare up against him, and held him close, feeling the Triple-Changer tense in his arms. Once the SparkMate Bond was made, Solarflare expected Soundwave to release him or tease him like Starscream did, but what he got instead was a shock. Soundwave kept Solarflare close, and the Triple-Changer could faintly make out the words <em>"I hope this works..."<em> come from his new SparkMate "Soundwave...?" Solarflare asked meekly looking up to the one embracing him, Soundwave appeared to be heavily concentrating on something and didn't seem to hear Solarflare.  
>The Triple-Changer leaned up closer to Soundwave, and kissed him on the lips to gain his attention, but still nothing. It was a delay of a few seconds after the kiss that Solarflare felt something tickle in his circuits, and the motion of the tickles left him believing Soundwave was engaging in teasing him. However, Soundwave was not talking. He was just listening and doing...whatever it was he was doing. The tickling made Solarflare giggle, and lose control over certain...functions. "Hahaha...Soundwave, I didn't know you where the playful type!" Solarflares giggling soon subsided, and was substituted with a heavy moan as Soundwave increased his grip on Solarflare "This isn't playing, Flare." He whispered "This is something more special." He added.<br>The Triple-Changer gazed at Soundwave in curiosity, not at all certain of what was actually going on, and tried to break loose of Soundwaves grip followed by absolute failure to do so. "Don't struggle, Flare...please..." he whispered to the now frail-looking Triple-Changer "I'll be quick. Just relax." Solarflare didn't quite understand what Soundwave was getting at, but he chose to trust him, even if the Communications Expert was holding onto him a bit tight.  
>To make Solarflare feel a little more dominated, he found himself lying back against the Siren with his wrists grasped by Soundwave. Finally the picture started to become clear; Soundwave was going to try a Fusion. Solarflare wasn't quite sure if he wanted that, especially after only just becoming SparkMates with him; he had to think things through before making the decision, but it seemed he was far weaker than Soundwave in this predicament, as he was the puppet under his masters' control.<br>Solarflare felt a wave of some sort flow through his circuits, which he believed was a low-pressured sound his SparkMate had emitted to entice him into cooperating "S-Soundwave—I—I don't think we should *gasp!*" yet another sound pulsed through Solarflares circuits, this time, a much higher one. He raised his knees up to force Soundwave from him, but instead fell right into his SparkMates trap. As his knees where raised, Soundwave slipped through the middle of them and slammed his weight down onto Solarflare, thereby pinning him down more effectively "Flare, don't struggle. Just relax." Solarflare began gasping under the weight of his partner, and squinted his eyes as if seeking pity from his captor "Flare don't give me that look, this is for the best." Soundwave whispered, opening his chest compartment and pulling out several of his own circuit wires "It's either the sound, Flare, or the shocks. You choose." Solarflare continued to plead for pity from his partner through expression rather than words, which resulted in Soundwave tucking his wiring back and sending out bass-like sound waves through Solarflares body instead of the more harsh treatment.  
>The Triple-Changer was refusing to fully submit, and Soundwave was beginning to lose patience, that was when he got a stroke of genius from his own creation, the Siren.<br>"Listen to the sounds, Flare. Feel them rush through your circuits, feel them pulse within you...let them open you..." Soundwave whispered to his moaning lover, who indeed couldn't resist his words and listened to the machine to take his mind off of what he believed was going to be a 'living nightmare'. Soundwave began giving Solarflare his Bios settings, which would have been done before but due to the uncertainty of the battle outside, Soundwave had chosen to put off that painstakingly long process to this point "Upload, Vector Sigma, upload!" Soundwave cursed, hearing his SparkMate mutter _"Download, Vector Sigma, download"_ as a natural response. It seemed he was finally being encouraged to develop the process, which brought a sigh of relief from the Communication Decepticon, yet this process was indeed painstakingly long. If a meter could show just how slow the data upload really was, it would possibly fill up five percent every ten minutes.  
>Soundwave could easily speed up the procedure by using his energy, but that posed the risk of detection by Megatron.<br>"Faster, Wave, faster...uploads more...if done faster..." Solarflare purred, brushing his helmet against the machine. Soundwave chuckled at how poor Solarflares logic circuits seemed to be when brought down to this level; when his mind was at ease and he just did what came naturally (ignoring his Logic Circuits) Soundwave saw exactly what Starscream saw in him, and understood why the Seeker wanted him so badly. But a unity between the pair was not likely, as one would have to make Solarflare conceive before the other 'fathers' Hatchlings hatched, thereby creating a dual partnership and more protection.  
>As much as Solarflare would like that, neither Starscream nor Soundwave would enjoy the idea of sharing...at least, not right now.<br>Soundwave decided that he could try to continue uploading his Bios Settings to Solarflare and resume the Fusion, though he was not certain of what would happen if he did so. Thankfully the machine hummed louder, gaining most of Solarflares attention, enough so for his body to continue with the Fusion process with him none the wiser.  
>A compartment opened up within Solarflares abdomen exposing strange, thick, neon-like wiring, which Soundwave connected to wiring of his own. The Triple-Changer trembled as the two types of wire connected, and began struggling again under Soundwaves grasp coming out of his trance "*Gasp* V-vector Sigma! Soundwave, s-stop! N-not—there—AGH! *gasp*" Solarflare moaned, and began begging for Soundwave to release him, but his captor had gotten them both this far, he had to continue "P-Primus!" the Triple-Changer cried as the final wires 'fused', ensuring they were fully connected to one another.<br>Solarflare just needed to be stimulated into releasing his Nano-bots now...a process which would require a great deal of work since the SparkMate on the receiving end was not interested in conceiving.  
>"Shhh, Flare. I'm here." Soundwave whispered, holding his companion close to him in a hug, feeling him tremble in his arms. Unless Solarflare was calmed down, Soundwave would never be able to finish the job. Just a few pushes should bring the Triple-Changer down from hiding his content, but what could be used to 'push' him? For a moment Soundwave just thought, giving his partner a moment to rest and regain his own thoughts, when another idea hit him.<br>The flesh creatures had their way of soothing their partners; Soundwave just had to find out his own ways. But where could he start? Direct advancement just resulted in Solarflare becoming afraid, and if they just remained the way they were right now then nothing would happen between them. If Starscream were the one doing this, he'd know what to do "That's it..." Soundwave muttered; Starscream was the answer. What did that treacherous Jet do that made Solarflare so submissive? The only things Soundwave could remember from those recordings were that he fondled him and played with him, made him feel good.  
>Although he hated the idea of taking pointers from Starscream, it was either that or failing in his task. And failure was never an option, not under Soundwaves registry. Solarflare felt Soundwave pull him up and rest him against the Siren, still hugging him, and begin stroking his helmet. Solarflare at first didn't know what to make of the gestures, and smiled shyly at Soundwave as his only form of response.<br>That was when Soundwave raised Solarflares leg, and started to kiss him passionately on the lips and neck, which made said partners generator start up, and his face to glow with a vibrant pink hue "*moan* P-Primus—!" Solarflare exhaled when Soundwave released his lips and began stroking his captives' upper legs. The Triple-Changer arched himself directly onto the Siren as if slowly going limp, and raised his other leg and wrapped it behind Soundwaves back, clinging to him to support his weight.  
>Now Soundwave could try out his next move; he lowered his hands onto his partners rear, to keep Solarflare held up, and pushed his weight on him. This effectively, rammed Solarflare into the Sirens frame; which was still pulsing and vibrating with energy. Soundwave was not having any trouble giving Solarflare his share of Nano-Bots, as he was getting the thing he always wanted ever since he first heard Solarflare make those sounds...him as a SparkMate, begging for release...but at the same time, begging for more.<br>"*moan* S-Soundwave...more..." the Triple-Changer eased his struggling, and finally submitted, giving Soundwave the chance to release his tight grip and to pull Solarflare into a much gentler hug.  
>Solarflare was still not interested in conceiving, but was now no longer putting up a fight against Soundwaves attempts. The vibrations from the Siren eased his limbs, making him a much easier target for Soundwave to stimulate.<br>Said Decepticon proceeded with his partners' request, and lowered one of Solarflares legs so he could support most of his own weight, before ramming his abdomen onto Solarflares, jolting the connected wires into life. As his SparkMate began panting, sucking in masses of airwith each breath, Soundwave sensed he was not far from getting what he wanted "*gasp* Ugh...I...I feel you...Wave..." Solarflare moaned, looking up at his dominant other-half tiredly, as if expressing his submission to him "And I'm with you now. Help me finish this evening with a bang." Soundwave whispered, trailing his hands down to Solarflares hips, squeezing them teasingly causing the captive to moan again "*moan* S-Soundwave—I'm—*moan*" Soundwave listened closely, hoping to hear the two words he wanted to, but instead felt one of Solarflares jets fire up. So long as he got this done quickly, Solarflares generator wouldn't reach its peak and that would save Soundwave getting badly burnt.  
>If he didn't want that to happen, he'd have to do something to get Solarflare to open up <em>now<em>. "S-Soundwave! What are you-*gasp*" this was a drastic measure; he had severed their connection through the uplink cable and was now connected only by the wires from their abdomens. But he did not let Solarflares Uplink Cable retract, no; he held onto it. And before Solarflare was aware of what was going to happen, Soundwave began fondling with the cable. Squeezing it, stroking it, tasting it.  
>With each motion, Solarflare gasped and moaned violently, losing control over his engine oil and leaking some over Soundwaves pelvis.<br>The Dominating SparkMate hummed with pleasure hearing his partner make such amazing sounds, and found the best method to arouse his SparkMate was to handle his Uplink Cable like a plaything. Solarflare groaned when Soundwave stopped handling his cable to further deploy more Nano-bots, hoping that would help. The look on the Triple-Changers face told Soundwave to keep going, and he faintly heard him whisper _"More." _Soundwave was more than happy to oblige, and pulled the closed Uplink Cable to his mouth, and licked the end.  
>Solarflare gasped, and for a moment Soundwave felt something tickle within Solarflares abdomen. He had found the stimulus needed, he just had to take it up a notch. And giving Solarflare a moment to gain his breath, and see the glimmer of seduction within Soundwaves eyes, the larger Decepticon chuckled.<br>Solarflare looked to his partner, exhausted, wondering what he would do next. And the instant he saw Soundwave open his mouth, he gasped and pleaded he don't attempt what he thought he was going to. But his captor was not going to cease, and he planted the Uplink Cable into his mouth, and began sucking. Solarflares face fully glowed pink with blush, and he grasped onto Soundwave tightly, feeling weak in the knees.  
>With each suck on his cable, Solarflare screamed. Be it for Primus, Vector Sigma or Soundwave himself, the Communications Expert was more than pleased with how this evening had come along. And finally, after one final suck, Soundwave felt Solarflares hatch pull open "SOUNDWAVE! I can't—I can't hold it—anymore—!" the Triple-Changer screamed, as the wires from his Uplink Cable released and latched onto Soundwaves tongue. The blue Decepticon hummed, and continued regardless of the fact he had the wires flailing around in his mouth. <em>"Just one more push should do it."<em> Soundwave thought, opening his mouth and moaning as the wires released him, trailing his tongue up the cable to the end.  
>He became so fixated on Solarflare, that he didn't notice Rumble enter the building "Boss? Yo, Soundwave? The Autobots caused Megatron and the others to retreat. Are you still here?" Rumble called out, only to cringe upon hearing Solarflare moaning and screaming <em>"I—I'm—releasing-!" <em>Rumble heard, and didn't know if he dared investigate. But he had to find Soundwave and bury the Siren before the Autobots found out where it was.  
>He had to continue in the building for Soundwave had disabled his communications devices in order to remain undetected by Megatron, and most likely didn't even hear the call for the retreat. He continued to lick and suck on Solarflares Cable, even as he felt the Triple-Changer finally release his Nano-bots. After all that work, Soundwave had won not only this battle with Solarflares hardy body, but also against his rivals Megatron and Starscream. He just had to ensure neither of the pair could get their own Nano-bots in Solarflare, and the most likely way of keeping himself tops over the others was to give Solarflare as many of his as possible.<br>"Boss? Soundwave, where are you?" Rumble called out, following the sounds of Solarflares cries, to Sirens Storage. And there he stood, in the doorway, mouth agape in shock as he witnessed his 'boss' engaging in Fusion with Solarflare. The one Decepticon he would never have wanted to see under him.  
>"BOSS! What are you DOING!" Rumble flailed, and rushed to Soundwave and attempted to pull him from Solarflare. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sever the duo. He had, however, gained the attention of his boss who glared down at him with his Faceplate now back up "Rumble, I'm busy." Soundwave said coldly, allowing Solarflare to retreat his Uplink Cable and regain lost breath "B-but...the Autobots...they've forced us to retreat, and Megatron told us to bury the Siren...and...And you're here doing <em>things<em> to that freak?" Rumble whined. Soundwave severed the unity between himself and Solarflare, and cleaned himself off. "He's not a freak" he chuckled "but I _was_ doing things to him." Soundwave ended in a bitter tone, glaring down at Rumble "Things Megatron should never do, ever."  
>The Casseticon cowered for a moment under his Boss' heavy glare and almost felt like he was about to be stepped on, when said Boss turned to the Siren and placed his hands on his hips. "Help me bury the machine, but if you so much as spark a word of this to anyone else, you're in trouble." Soundwave growled. Rumble gulped and nodded his head, before turning his arms into his 'shaker makers' as he liked to call them.<br>"Now Rumble. Operation; hide the evidence." Soundwave ordered, pointing to the Siren "Yes sir..." Rumble muttered, sounding rather disappointed. But with that order, Rumble began to destroy the floor and foundations of the building, to bury Siren.  
>Soundwave approached Solarflare and picked him up in his arms, watching as the Triple-Changer panted and looked up at his 'master' for support "It's done now Flare, rest." Soundwave whispered, watching as his SparkMate smiled and drifted to sleep in his arms "Keep it secret, keep it safe." He whispered, flying off into the sky with his SparkMate in his arms.<p>

_"We're brewing something special together, you and I."_

END OF MUSIC TO MY EARS. (Continued in future fanfiction. PREQUEL ONLY AVAILABLE ON DEVIANTART.)


End file.
